The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
IEEE 802.11 is a set of standards managed by the IEEE LAN/MAN Standards Committee that govern wireless networking transmission methods. For example, the following standards—802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n among others—are commonly used to provide wireless connectivity among wireless communication devices, and provide the basis for wireless communications devices using the “Wi-Fi” brand name. Bluetooth® is an example of another wireless communication standard that governs wireless networking transmission methods. The Bluetooth standard is managed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group.
Conventional wireless communication devices typically include more than one radio transceiver (also referred to herein as “transceiver”) for respectively communicating with different networks and different devices in accordance with various communication standards and techniques. One issue with such devices having more than one radio transceiver (referred to herein as “multi-radio communication devices”) is that the transmissions and/or receptions (or communications) of one radio transceiver may interfere with the transmissions and/or receptions of another radio transceiver. For example, when a multi-radio communication device includes both a Wi-Fi transceiver and Bluetooth transceiver, simultaneous transmissions/receptions from both transceivers can cause loss of packets. Reducing conflicts between the different transceivers may help to reduce the loss of packets and thereby improve communication efficiency.